


Lost in Frustration, Drowning in Pleasure

by RedSky18



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: But for now have this, F/F, ch7 of main fic will be up soon enough i promise, much to natsuhi's dismay, she loves how it feels to ride, smut i wrote cuz i didn't want the night to end when i had work the next morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: As she watches her move with sobbing irritation, she can't help but think,"What a beautiful sight."
Relationships: Ushiromiya Eva/Ushiromiya Natsuhi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Lost in Frustration, Drowning in Pleasure

"Natsuhi." Eva called up to her. Natsuhi threw her hand down against the bed, curling her fingers into the sheets.

" _Shu–, shut up! shut up, shut up, shut u––– !! Shut! Shut_ **_up!_ **"

Her words were harsh, but her tone was broken and forced through quiet, rushed pants, the rough nature of it reflecting her frustrated movements. Eva just remained calm, wearing a pleased grin as she watched Natsuhi dig her fingers into her own hair with her head hung low, any sight of her face blocked by the length of her curls.

Unable to suppress her heavy breaths, Natsuhi kept moving her hips up and down, the constant momentum driving the strap on Eva's waist deep against her walls over and over again. Every now and then, she faltered in her motion, and Eva could often hear a strained sound of a reluctant curse under her almost sobbing breath. Watching that for a bit more, Eva reached up to smoothly run her fingers against her arm, Natsuhi's hand still gripping tightly at her own head.

"Why are you so upset?" Eva asked, knowing it would only infuriate the woman on top of her more. She still couldn't see her face, but based on everything, from Natsuhi's cracked tone to her increasingly rough movements, it was truly a sight Eva wanted to behold.

She heard what sounded like Natsuhi almost hissing out an irritated breath before it came to an abrupt halt, her body falling down a bit as both her hands pushed against the bed to keep her from collapsing completely.

Eva wouldn't even dare deny her own racing heartbeat, and she loved knowing how the grin on her face expressing her excitement would cause Natsuhi's own to twist with even more anger and shame if she were to see it.

Having fallen over, the movement of Natsuhi's hips had slowed down. As she fought to catch her breath, she tried to find some answer to the question she was sure she had heard just moments before.

" _Because!"_ She bit her lip, swallowing her voice as she began to draw her hips back and forth again at a slightly faster, but somewhat reserved speed, as she seemed to have grown aware of what she was really doing again. _"b–, ….because, because…!"_

Her pathetic voice was more audible as strained breaths than actual words, and the volume dropped with every repeated attempt of the response.

Eva ran her hands down her back, just teasing going lower, but instead moved them to just barely pull at her thighs. And she whispered, her words throwing Natsuhi even further into a furious fit.

"You hate how much you love it?"

She almost shot up. She almost shot up and Eva could have seen her face, but Natsuhi just threw her hands against Eva's shoulders, her head seeming to only bury itself deeper as the top of it just barely rested against Eva's chest. The disheveled strands of her hair grazed up against Eva's skin and Eva couldn't help but notice the erratic tone in Natsuhi's breath as it beat against her in short, hot bursts.

The rather unrhythmic thrusts of her waist continued until Natsuhi finally pushed herself up again, almost in a fashion that seemed to suggest she couldn't stand the idea of being in such close contact anymore.

It was beautiful.

The way she had her head hung low again, the view of her mouth just barely visible as fast, uncontrolled gasps for air synced with the growing occasional low moan and whimper that came with every disgusting sound during a thrust of a desire she still didn't want to admit she had.

While her movements had been unsteady in an irregular pattern moments before, Natsuhi was now moving with more keen force like she had earlier. And Eva saw her jerk her head to pant into her shoulder. A good sign. When she'd start throwing her head around more, it was always a sign that she would give into the pleasure and finally show Eva what she wanted to see.

And it really was, such an accurate sign.

Eva ran her hands along her skin until she rested them gently against her sides, easing them down to her hips in a loving manner. Natsuhi's already fast movements faltered for only a split second before she started them up again, her hitched breath escaping from her throat in a miserable whine.

She had a hand curled up by her mouth as she almost began to cry out against her fingers, the sounds turning into pitiful mewls as she often bit at the flesh of her knuckle before immediately spitting it back out.

And that was when Eva knew she could get her exactly how she wanted.

She smiled, taking in the sight of her hair covered face one more time before she paused the motion of her own hands against her waist and called up to her in a slow, almost too sweet tone.

"Good girl."

Natsuhi flinched back harshly, finally arching her back as her head rose into full view and Eva immediately took it all in with too much excitement hidden behind her still rather calm expression.

As Natsuhi's body refused to slow down, her eyes remained shut, her face dyed red. Strands of disordered hair stuck all over against her face, and streaks of tears painted her features as more followed down along her cheeks and even into her mouth which hung agape in a stammering motion.

After a moment of what looked like her trying to get any type of thought together, her hard, desperate pants mixed together with her breathless words.

_"Don't–, Don't call me–!! Tha–, !! 'Go–', a–, aaahhh"_

Another gasp left her trembling mouth and her hands found her head, fingers tangling deep into her frazzled hair as her body just refused to stop. Every time she tried to take a proper breath, it just came out more pitiful than the last, and she hated how, despite everything she was feeling and trying to ignore, she could still hear Eva's coaxing voice above all else.

"That's such a good girl. Keep going."

Natsuhi's eyes finally opened, her hands still mixed within her hair amongst her face. 

_"Aah! Nngh, a, Don't–! Don't call me that, don't call me that….!!"_

As she quietly pleaded to the woman beneath her in a frantic state, Eva slowly cocked her head a bit, staring up to see Natsuhi close her eyes again, her face lost in pleasure behind her hands covered in hair and tears. Her mouth still hung wide open and the deep shade across her face reached as far as her ears, her entire body shaking as she rode up and down at an increasingly faster rate. 

Eva purred. "But you look so beautiful right now."

Natsuhi flinched as her back arched up again and she held that position in a stiff attempt to pause. She bit her lip before it immediately fell back out from between her teeth and she kept moving, her hands running up further to the back of her head to pull at her hair there. A few more breaths shot out of her mouth in quick succession as she began to furiously shake her head.

_"don't! A–, nngh, a...aAh!….nnmmmm"_

The desperate cries she fought to keep low in order to maintain any pathetic shred of her dignity and self-image began to turn into sudden, short, high pitched whines which she would immediately drown back down into forced, horribly strained silence.

She bit her lip again, the long, rumbling moan in response to the driving force between her legs growing hotter and hotter making her draw her eyebrows closer together, the heat all throughout her body screaming at her it was time to let go, and she thought that was it, she thought that was it.

But Eva's voice called out again and Natsuhi hated how she swore she wished she could have driven the horrible item even deeper.

"Such a good girl." Eva spoke with drawn out affection, gently running her fingers down across the burning flesh of Natsuhi's body. "Does it feel good?"

Natsuhi fell down again, throwing her head into the space above Eva's shoulder, burying her face deep into the cushion as the muffled sounds of her voice rose. The stifled moans continued for but an instant before Eva felt the heavy breaths pour out against the crook of her neck, Natsuhi nodding fast.

A small laugh reached Natsuhi's ears as she pulled tightly at the sheets, keeping her face hidden, and Eva listened to her as she helplessly began to whisper over and over again in a feverish haze about how it felt good. _"So good"_ , she said.

Eva smiled, wrapping her arms around her to let her hands rest on the small of her back, the action so tender as she teased sliding them lower. She felt Natsuhi’s already tense muscles stiffen as she writhed even further into her and Eva repeated the same praise yet again, her own voice lost in arousal.

"Such a good girl…. Are you ready to cum?"

Natsuhi almost tried to rise up, but Eva kept her hands on her, holding her down so she could only continue to shift her hips back and forth, her body rubbing up against hers at the same time. Gasping, the words shot right through her and a short, strangled breath was all she could manage before she allowed them to turn into long, shuddering moans.

Having reached, she began to slow down, but Eva suddenly grabbed at where she’d been purposefully avoiding for so long and gently dug her fingers deep into the flesh, making her continue to help her ride the rest of it out. A pathetic, little sob reached her ears and Eva called to her in a soft, alluring tone, keeping her hands where they were in a silent command to not stop.

"Good girl…... Good girl...…. Tell me again how good it feels..."

But Natsuhi had already come back to her senses, exhausted as they were, and she could only cry as she let herself continue to be guided back and forth in a slow and caring cycle of sweet, persuasive motions.

Even as she caught up to her sickening afterglow, Natsuhi couldn't bring herself to completely stop the movement of her lower body. Her throat ached, tight and sore, and her uneven breaths poured out into that same suffocating space against the bed once more.

She was sure she heard Eva whisper something else to her in sweet praise, but Natsuhi couldn't make out any meaning of the words as she just continued to weakly sob, mortified, even as she felt the hands on her rear guide her up so the sick object finally slipped out.

**Author's Note:**

> Eva gets all her sexual pleasure from watching Natsuhi be frustrated with hers
> 
> also i have a nsfw twitter account now where i tweet constantly about hot milfs in their youth who i want to see fuck  
> https://twitter.com/repressednappi


End file.
